Reactions to Food
by CRANB3RRY
Summary: How will the characters of YGO react to different foods? Let's find out... So far we've had 7 people in a hospital due to these reactions... NOT YAOI, NOT SLASH, JUST HUMOR. Chapter 4 up-Seto and Ice Cream. R&R Leave a requested story as a review or PM!
1. Chocolate

I do not own YGO or Ryou or any of the characters the disclaimer will be active through the whole story

* * *

><p>Randomness<p>

Chocolate

Ryou snuck into his house as quietly as he could with a small bag in his hand. He was silently praying that he could get through this one thing without his Yami interrupting. He tip-toed through the living room and didn't even dare to breathe. Silently, his Yami emerged from the shadowy hallway.

"Hey there Landlord, what do you got there?" asked Yami Bakura in his usual creepy voice.

"Erm, nothing," replied Ryou as he tried to push past his Yami to his bedroom.

Being the thief he was, he pick-pocketed the bag out of Ryou's hand and read all the labels.

"What is this thing called "choc-o-late"?" wondered Yami Bakura out loud.

When Ryou heard, he ran to his Yami as fast as he could and tried to get the back back. Yami Bakura just tore open a bag and put a piece of "choc-o-late" in his mouth, with the wrapper.

"HOLY RA! WHAT IS THIS THING! IT DOESN'T TASTE GOOD AT ALL! WHY WOULD YOU BUY SUCH A FIENDISH THING! THIS THING TASTES LIKE METAL AND PAPER COMBINED!" exclaimed Yami Bakura as he spit out all the "choc-o-late" onto the floor. "THAT'S IT! TO THE SHADOW REALM WITH YOU, SATAN JR.!"

Just like that, all the "choc-o-late" was gone. Nothing left to savor the taste of.

"YAMI WHAT HAVE YOU JUST DONE? I WAS GOING TO EAT THOSE!" Ryou said as he suddenly grew a backbone.

"You were going to commit suicide?" Yami Bakura asked.

Ryou face-palmed and started to tell his Yami how you were supposed to remove the wrapper first.

"If anything, you should be thanking me Landlord. You could've died eating those dreaded "choc-o-lates". I saved your life," defended Yami Bakura as he still though "choc-o-late" was Satan Jr.

Without saying anything, Ryou just trudged past his Yami and went back to the store.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, this is kinda boring so far.

Ryou: my chocolate! TT^TT

Yami Bakura: I will never eat "choc-o-late" again!


	2. Soda and Melvin

Soda and Melvin

Marik was preparing for his birthday party/Christmas party. He looked down at his list to see if he missed anything. Streamers; red and green with occasional purple. Check. Cake and Christmas treats. Ishizu is getting food. Party hats; festive. Check. Soda pop; wide assortment including: Sprite, Coke, Pepsi, and Fanta: orange. Ishizu's still at the grocery store. Gummy bears hidden from Odion as of now. Check. Melvin tied up in his room with duct tape over his mouth. Odion's almost there. Invitations to the following: Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Fluffy, Mr. Tweetums, and Seto; definitely not that Rick kid or something. Check. Party games. Check. Presents for Christmas. Check. Whips nowhere to be found in the house. Check. Cry about how my birthday is so close to a holiday. Marik stared at the last item. He quickly hopped onto his rock slab of a bed and started weeping. Check. Not long after, Ishizu came back with the food and refreshments. She set everything down on the stone table and looked around. "Marik, where's Odion?" she whispered. "Oh, he's tying down Melvin right now." replied Marik in his usual scratchy half-yelling voice. Just then, a very excited Odion ran into the room. "I FINALLY FOUND THE GUMMY BEARS!" he screamed and instantly took the gummy bears out of his pocket. "Um, Odion, did you tie up Melvin yet?" asked Marik and Ishizu in unison. "What? I was too busy eating gummy bears," asked Odion with a face full of gummy bears and a bewildered look on his face. The answer to that question crashed through the wall. Melvin was half tied to 3 slabs of rock and looked a bit crazier than usual. Marik, Ishizu, and Odion stared for what seemed like hours but was only a second. After that second, it was pure havoc. Melvin ended up breaking the rope he started running with a knife and his mouth and dropped it. Marik, Ishizu, and Odion all hustled into the "If Melvin gets out and starts going crazy" escape pods. Bad mistake. While they were a safe 10,000 miles away, Melvin shall play. Melvin instantly whipped his head around to where the sugary snacks lay, excluding the gummy bears because Odion ate them all and was having a major sugar rush somewhere in Japan. Melvin first picked up the soda, drank it all, and licked his lips the way any psycho would. Melvin's eye twitched once, twice. All hell broke loose. Melvin was having the biggest sugar rush in the history of sugar rushes and bolted out the door. He was running the full 10,000 miles separating him and his hikari. He went the extra mile by running on top of water. Marik was calmly talking to Fluffy about the horrible event that had happened only moments before when Melvin appeared on the horizon. *insert girly Marik scream here* R.I.P. Marik. Joking, Marik and Fluffy were only in the hospital for a couple weeks and came out with neck braces, wheelchairs, and a full-body cast. As for Melvin, well, let's just say he's still out there somewhere. Good news, Marik got his birthday in the hospital with all his friends and Bakura right there in the hospital bed next to him. Bad news, Melvin could be anywhere right now. Even in your hair.


	3. Yugi and Spicy Food

D: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I guess I got caught up in other things... Well, more people in the hospital has come! :D Special thanks to ryoubakura98 for actually keeping up with this relic of a story! ^^ Hope you have a nice time reading!

* * *

><p>Yugi and Spicy Food<p>

"Yugi, when was the last time you've eaten? You've spent a good couple years playing card games nonstop!" questioned Yami Yugi as he emerged from the puzzle.

"I haven't eaten for that long? I guess since we got censored by 4Kids I can't feel hunger just like Tea can't go to the restroom," answered Yugi as he looked up from his deck.

"What? That's crazy!" shouted Yami as he quickly shoved aside all the cards and sat in front of Yugi. (YGOTAS reference right there ._.)

"Pharaoh, I'll eat when I finish this card game okay? Just let me organize my deck one more time, please?" asked Yugi with a pleading smile.

"No. You're going to eat something right away. Even that Bakura kid gets to eat more than you!" and with that Yami Yugi took control of the body and walked to the nearest restaurant. The nearest place they could eat was a Mexican restaurant centered on spicy foods. Yami Yugi decided he would order for Yugi considering Yugi would just walk out without any food. When Yugi came back in control he wondered what he was doing at a table with a full meal for three people laid out in front of him. It looked more like Yami Yugi had intended to invite some of his friends with exceptionally large stomachs over. Yugi decided to call over his best friend Joey Wheeler to help him with this meal.

"Nyeh, sorry Yug. I'm kind of already in the restaurant," answered Joey waving from the counter. Joey so kindly went over to Yugi and sat down and immediately started digging in.

"Wow, thanks Joey. If it weren't for you I'd have to eat all of this myself." said Yugi as he selected a taco, which unknowingly to Yugi was doused in hot sauce.

"Nyeh! This is the 6th restaurant I've been to today for lunch! This one will probably be the last one though," said Joey through a large mouthful of lettuce with guacamole. This earned him a large sweat drop from Yugi as he took a careful bite from his taco. At that moment Yugi started spewing fire from his mouth right on Joey's unlucky face. Joey just kept eating unbeknownst to him that he was almost bald and what hair was left was on fire. That day Yugi was sent to the hospital for a disintegrated tongue. He got placed in the same room as Bakura, Marik, and Odion. Joey was actually fine because he was too hungry to feel pain. Joey still went to another restaurant but got landed in the hospital for a ruptured stomach which was leaking hot sauce, noodles, chips, shrimp, fish, stomach acid, pork, and eggs into his body.


	4. Seto and Ice Cream

Seto and Ice Cream

A/N: Oh wow… I haven't updated in forever xD Well, I did get more involved into the visual arts but oh well be happy you're at least getting this.

This theme suggested by ryoulover96 (Yet again)

His patience was wearing thin. "Come on, Seto! I want some ice cream!" whined Mokuba in that nasally voice of his. "Mokuba, for the last time big brother has work and can't take you to go get some frozen treats. Now go watch Spongebob or something," said Seto trying his best not to scream. "But Seto, you've been working for _ages_!" Mokuba practically screeched. "Fine, Mokuba! We'll go to Dairy Queen and get some ice cream," Seto said through clenched teeth as he slammed his palms on his desk. "Yeah! Alright, I'll go get my shoes on!" sang Mokuba as he happily skipped away. "Sometimes I want to sick Blue-Eyes on that kid," murmured Seto as he tried to choose an outfit that wasn't too flashy. A big CEO showing up at such a low-class place as Dairy Queen wasn't good for his reputation or for avoiding the paparazzi. He settled for his especially "low profile" coat with shimmering gems and foil duel monster cards all over it. It was definitely going to keep his identity a secret because Seto Kaiba would never dress like that. Ironically he shows up to most important occasions in that coat.

"Hello welcome to Dairy Queen, how may I help you?" asked the cashier named Mark. Mark was a girl. "I would like an ice cream sundae!" exclaimed Mokubutt. "And you, sir?" Mark asked Seto. "I'll just take a small vanilla cone," Brock, I mean, Seto said. "OH MY GOD, IS THAT SETO FREAKING KAIBA?!" some nerdy girl shrieked. Within milliseconds, a flash mob had appeared. "Here's your food, enjoy," Mark handed them their food and they sprinted to their car.

Once safely back home, Mokuba began to dig into his sundae while Seto was more or less trying to kill his like he would a puppy. Basically, he was smiling at it creepily. "Aren't you going to eat yours, Seto?" inquired Mokuba. "Yes, and as soon as I'm done it shall regret ever coming into my sight just like Yugi Motou did!" at this point Seto was laughing maniacally. "Hey Seto, how many licks does it take to get to the cone of a small vanilla ice cream?" asked Mokuba, quoting the famous commercial. "Well, you're about to find out," said Seto smirking now. "One… Two… Three…" GULP the whole thing was down in no time flat. Now Seto could finally get back to work. But his hands were sticky and now they had ruined his keyboard. He tried to get up to wash them but the melted ice cream acted as superglue. He was stuck to his laptop. It only became worse when he felt a buzzing sensation in his mind. He had eaten so much ice cream in such a short amount of time; he had developed the mother of all brain freezes. Seto promptly passed out on his computer. Mokuba failed to notice, thinking his brother had only overworked himself again. 'Could've told you so, Seto.' Finally one of Kaiba's underlings came into the office and noticed his precious boss out cold. And strangely, Mokuba wasn't anywhere to be found. The robot, I mean, worker immediately called 911.

_Wooooooooo…. Wooooooooo… SCREEEEEECH! _Seto was rushed into the hospital immediately. (Whether this was because he was in dire need of medical or because they didn't want him firing them is a mystery.) The doctors quickly diagnosed him with minor electric shocks to the brain, neurological damage, a few brain cells died, and brain trauma. They tried as hard as they could to restore his brilliance (Supposed brilliance, he's 18 and still in the same grade as 16-year olds. We're not sure if he's actually too bright.) But they failed miserably. Now Seto was to be contained in the hospital and undergo psychology to help restore the meaning of two plus two in his mind. As of now, Kaiba was in a vegetative state and therefore could not undergo the proper mental training. He's confined to a wheelchair and they are still trying to help him. Mokuba came in later with a toilet stuck to his butt. Apparently he sat there too long and they had to tow him out of the bathroom. He underwent butt surgery and is now waiting for someone to donate new skin to him.

Chapter 4 and this is the list of hospital occupants:

Marik

Odion

Bakura

Yugi

Joey

Kaiba

Mokuba

How DO I do it?


	5. Sorry but This Has to End

Sorry guys but I just don't think I'm much into Yu-Gi-Oh! anymore… It's sad to slip a bit out of the fandom like this but I'll gladly accept plot bunnies from you all! But this story's just become a dud to me. I can't get myself to write this anymore, I'm really sorry… If you decide to drop a plot bunny in my message box or one in the reviews please keep it T! I'll see if I can work with it… I'll probably be working with Hetalia for the most part now… Well I'll look over anything of inspiration and find the will to write again!


End file.
